Phantom Unknown
by Squirrel holding a bazooka
Summary: Lois and Clark are on the case of a vigilante that's popped up in Amity Park after the disappearance of Danny Phantom. Bound and determined to put the whole story together, the reporting duo winds up getting in way over their heads.


I don't own Danny Phantom or Superman. The Superman side of this is based off of Man of Steel.

* * *

"Lane! Kent!" Perry White called in his latest crack reporting team. Though Kent was new on the scene, he was pretty amazing and fit with Lane like a couple of puzzle pieces. Perry had been putting them on as many assignments together as possible, and though Lane was known for hating partners, she seemed to like Kent well enough. Of course, that meant that he would probably never assign them on anything separately again.

The two reporters walked into Perry's office, both looking ready for whatever assignment he had for them. Lane's red hair was pulled back into a professional ponytail, her suit suffering from a little stain caused by her chasing down a lead. Kent, on the other hand, looked a bit tidier: glasses, well-combed hair, a clean suit. He was basically just like any other guy at the office, the only difference being that the other guys didn't look like Superman. Of course, the reporter always laughed it off, saying that some people look a lot like celebrities. He even joked that he would send his picture into a magazine for one of those Look Alike contests.

Perry glanced once more to the file folder of information he had so far before turning back to the reporting duo. "There's a vigilante in a little town called Amity Park, and people are wondering where he came from. There are even some rumors that he's related to Superman."

Four eyebrows shot into the air, and Lois and Clark shared a wary look. Was this going to be another Zod-style catastrophe?

"You two are heading there tonight to check out what's going on; here are you plane tickets." The editor handed his two best reporters the information and finished with, "Go home and pack; you're staying there for a while with a family- the Fentons. They're scientists and have been researching the vigilante since he first appeared."

* * *

As Lois and Clark got to work packing at their apartment, they discussed their newest assignment. "So do you think this vigilante's Kryptonian?" she asked, knowing the subject was still a bit delicate after the incident with Zod.

Clark pursed his lips and shook his head... And then nodded. And then shook his head again. "I don't know," he finally confessed. "I want him to be, just so I'm not alone, but if there's the chance he could wind up like Zod, then no."

The redhead sighed and walked over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Clark, you might be the last one left of your kind, but you're never alone," she told him sternly. Clark only grinned in response, pulling her up to kiss him. However, before they could get any further, she pulled away to get back to packing. "If this vigilante's not Kryptonian, what do you think he is? Why hasn't the National Guard come to claim him like they did with you?"

A laugh escaped Clark, and he shook his head once more. "My best guess is that it's because he hasn't had a bunch of aliens threatening to destroy the planet if he didn't surrender. As for what he is... maybe a metahuman? Or some billionaire playboy with nothing better to do?"

"If that's the case, he'll probably quit the second he gets a bruise," Lois sighed. She looked at the information she had so far and saw in a photo that the dark-haired vigilante was chasing some sort of green blob. "I don't think that blob's just a bird that's been flying too low," she joked lightly. She peered at the photo a bit closer, trying to figure out just what the thing was. "The hell is that...?"

Clark peered over her shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows at the image. "I'm guessing there are a few things Mr. White didn't tell us."

* * *

Daniel James "Danny" Fenton soared over the clouds, occasionally breaking through and leaving his mark in the sky. He ultimately landed amongst the fluff, peering over his city. It looked so different from when he was fourteen, not physically, but just his perception. No longer did he see places where he hung out with his friends, just where he won and lost battles. He'd been looking at the world that way for a year, ever since Dan, since his desperate (failed) attempt to get rid of his powers, since taking up a new hero mantle seeing as his Phantom form was no longer accessible to him.

The halfa paused, reminiscing on all he wished he could take back. As sigh escaped him just as his phone rang, and the teen rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "Freaky Ghost Kid, how can I help you?" he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Cut the crap," Sam ordered on the other side, knowing her friend's dramatics were more for show. If there was something he actually wanted to deal with, he'd come to her. "Tuck and I are over at your house, remember? Updating the ghost files?"

A curse escaped Danny's mouth, and he shot off like a rocket towards the ground. "I'm almost there; have my parents seen you?"

"We're in your room, dude," Tucker said, stealing the phone from their mutual friend. "Your parents are in the lab talking about the vigilante."

Danny groaned and stomped his foot in midair. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Even when they stop thinking I'm dead, they're still obsessed with me!" He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "You-you know what I mean."

"See you soon," his friends chorused before the phone went dead. The halfa charged towards his house, going intangible and landing safely in his bedroom. The teen yanked off his metal, light blue mask stylized after Clockwork's and tossed it to the other side of his bed, letting it fall to the abyss below before he turned to his friends.

"Sorry I spaced," he apologized as he pulled off his purple cloak and hid it in his closet, leaving him in just some black jeans and similarly-colored long-sleeved shirt.

Both were rather indifferent to the issue, knowing their friend had a lot on his plate and needed some breathing time every now and then. Of course, they didn't let Danny get away with that sort of crap all the time. If he missed something important, he would never hear the end of it.

Sam spun around in Danny's desk chair and unlocked his computer after only two tries. "So you've finally updated your password to 'Jenny Fenton' huh?" she asked in monotone. She hadn't been too excited to find out that Danny was dating Jazz's friend Jenny, but that was an issue to be dealt with later.

"Now only half of the town can guess your password!" Tucker joked, earning him a slap on the back of the head from both Danny and Sam. "Anyway, who do we need to update? I know Skulker and Technus have finally started the whole 'Skulktech' thing, but they haven't upgraded since we last updated the files."

Danny braced himself on his desk and looked over Sam's shoulder as she typed, and he answered, "The Ghost Writer needs to be moved from enemies to allies, and Nocture is moving from enemies to acquaintances."

"How'd you pull that off?" Sam asked, impressed with Danny's newfound diplomacy skills. She looked up to her friend, surprise and a hint of pride in her eyes. Her little idiot was growing up.

Danny only shrugged, not giving much of an answer. "We talked it out and came to an agreement," he said simply. "Other than that, I have a few personal notes to add about each of them."

Both Sam and Tucker nodded, leaving the computer so the halfa could add in his own little notes. The notes he made on each ghost were for his eyes only, sometimes information on their meetings or the personal habits of each ghost, but regardless, Danny kept them hidden and under their own password neither Sam nor Tucker had guessed yet. The two hypothesized that Jazz knew in case there was an emergency, but other than that, Danny was the only one with access.

Just as Danny finished his own notes, the booming voice of his father called out to him from downstairs. Of course, the halfa could have heard the call miles away, but his dad didn't know that, and Danny had no intention of telling him.

The ghost fighting trio galloped down the stairs, reaching the living room in record time. Of course, the three hardly expected to see a new couple standing in the house along with Danny's parents. "Hi," the halfa said slowly, eying the couple up and down warily.

"Son, these are Lois Lane and Clark Kent," his father announced. "They'll be staying with us for a while."

When the three teens only looked confused and even a bit horrified at the declaration, Maddie continued, "They're reporters; they're going to do a story on the vigilante."

The adolescents shared a nervous look, not exactly happy to have some nosy snoops poking around Danny's secret. "Yippie," the three chorused dully, their minds already working on plans to get rid of the reporters.

* * *

Just an hour or so before they got to Fenton Works, Lois and Clark sat together on a plane, reading over the information they had. "The town's had a lot of claims of ghost attacks," Lois muttered. "Like that could ever happen."

Clark only raised an eyebrow. "Lois, you're sitting on a plane with an alien who can fly all on his own; are ghosts that far fetched?"

A shrug was the only response until, "There was another vigilante for about a year in Amity Park: Inviso-Bill. Ugh, I'd hate to be sat on with that name. Anyway, he disappeared when this new vigilante appeared." Her eyes raked over the notes again, and furrowed her eyebrows. "I would say that they're the same person, but the Inviso-Bill kid was dead and a teenager, and this new hero is alive and an adult."

"Maybe the new guy scared Inviso-Bill off," Clark suggested, reading through the notes as well.

"Maybe," Lois agreed, glancing out the window to see that they were near landing. "I suppose we can ask more about these so-called ghosts when we see the Fentons. That's what this new vigilante has been sighted most dealing with. Not many bank robberies or murders, just the attacks."

"Well let's hope Scooby Doo didn't get there first," the alien superhero smirked, earning only a little swat on the back of the head from Lois.

The two arrived in Amity Park and headed to Fenton Works- not that hard to find seeing the glowing sign and all. Their visit, while welcomed by the adults, seemed to worry the teens. As both Danny and Jazz had trundle beds and the guest room was covered in ectoplasm, Lois was staying in Jazz's room while Clark was staying in Danny's room.

"Sorry if it feels like I'm invading your space," Clark apologized. "But don't worry, Lois and I will be spending most of our time out doing research on the vigilante."

Danny eyed the reporter warily, glancing at the side of his bed nearest the wall, knowing that his mask was hidden just behind it. "I'm just a really private person," he declared, turning his attention back to the reporter.

Clark nodded, as though he actually understood the teen. Ha!

His mind wandering back to all his hiding before he began helping people publicly, Clark confessed, "I know what you mean."

* * *

Alright, so I've been getting a lot of comments on The Mirror lately wanting me to continue, but I regret to inform you all that it's only a oneshot. However, as a peace offering, I'm presenting you all with this. This one will definitely be continued and be a full story, no worries. I want to know what you all think of this little take on Danny and the aftermath of The Ultimate Enemy, so tell me what you think!


End file.
